Burning The Ice
by Lightning-in-the-dark
Summary: There's a reason that the Demolition Boys didn't show up for the tournament the year after the Bladebreakers ended their reign. They couldn't rest until Biovolt and all its known associates were either captured or killed. They almost did it until it all went horribly wrong and now they have to save a friend from a man they thought was dead.
1. Prologue

**LITD: Hello boys and girls, yes I have returned!...yeah, not that great. Anyway, as you can see I have written something new (again), but I'm hoping that I can actually finish this one.**

**I wrote this after literally watching 90% of the first 3 seasons of Beyblade (not interested in the new ones with completely different characters) then watching some of the Japanese episodes and remembering how awesome those ones are. It also reminded me how frustrating it is that the English episodes are censored so much therefore leaving out some amazing scenes and the violence in the series! (Thank you soccer moms...) I hate how because of this, Tala is shown to be so weak in the English version of Season 3! **

**I mean come on! He and the Blitzkreig Boys used to be World Champions! Now they hardly make a dent! At least in the Japanese version Tala (Yuriy in Japan) puts up a much better fight against Garland, still gets his ass handed to him in the end, but at least it shows that since he used up his special attack (and actually managed to do some damage) so soon into the batle, he hardly has energy to put up much of a fight during the rest of the match...**

**If you can't tell, Tala is my favourite character throughout the whole series, but if you watched both English and Japanese versions of Beyblade you know I have a point.**

**...**

**I'm straying off topic. Shutting up now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (which there are 2 main ones in this fic), but everyone else is owned by other people...sluts ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Drip. Pat. Pat. Pat. Drip. Pat. Pat. Pat. Drip._

The annoying drips of the escaping water falling from the corroded pipes seemed to cause a slight pattern with the slapping of the shoes hitting the ground. Along with the heavy distressed pants, it turned into the soundtrack as the figure sprinted down the damp corridors.

She wasn't the only one and that was the reason for her distress. Not too far behind her, angry shouts echoed throughout the halls making it apparent that the unconscious blader that she had left behind had been discovered.

Using the mouthpiece that hovered next to her left cheek, the girl spoke into it with a hurried tone. "Ian, they know I'm here. I need to get out of here before anyone catches up to me." A gasp escaped her mouth as the gash on her shoulder rubbed against the clothing around it. Damn blader caught her by surprise!

Her plea was answered almost immediately as the earpiece crackled to life and a very familiar voice responded. "_Don't worry Keira, just turn left at the next cross section. It should lead you to one of the stairways to get you back up to the ground floor."_

"Yeah. Unfortunately I just realised where I am now." Her response came as a low, reminiscing growl. This part of the maze that Keira was trying to out through were the halls to the Punishment Chambers. Simple name, but it effectively described what it was.

_I was sloppy. They're going to find me. _The girl thought grimly despite the warm wash of encouragement from her bitbeast.

'_We're almost there Keira. You've got to have faith in yourself and Ian's abilities with his computer.' _

_I do have faith in us Midna, its those bastards behind us and the men they work for that cancel that faith out because they'll do anything to get me and the rest of the guys, dead or alive._

The brunette didn't slow down when the left turn that Ian spoke of appeared, using her momentum to skid and start her pursuit of an exit again, stumbling slightly because of the cobbled floor, her ponytail whipping back and forth furiously like an angered feline's tail.

Just as the momentum was regained, it was almost lost again as the shock of the klaxon screeched around her, the sounds effect elevated due to the closed in stone walls. Not only that, she began notice the glints of glass that trained on her as she sprinted through the tunnel.

"Shit. I had a feeling the quietness wasn't going to last much longer. Ian, unless you're deaf, they definitely know where I am. They've put more cameras up since our last visit." A pause was needed to catch her breath especially as the staircase came into view. "I'm just getting to the stairs now. How's things at your end?" She shouted down the microphone due to the loudness alarm.

No reply.

"Ian?...Ian?!"

Before panic for her team-mate settled, a quick hush was heard. After a few moments silence, besides her own heavy breathing, she finally received a reply. "_Sorry 'bout that. The guards are all over the place." _The strain of nervousness was easily picked up in his voice, but Keira couldn't blame him. They were both in this predicament, but with the rest of the Demolition Boys preoccupied with other matters that were still related, they were on their own.

Just as the brunette began her ascent up the stoned staircase, she made a realisation. "Ian, I need you to get away from here."

"_What?!" _She winced slightly despite knowing his reaction would be like this. _"I can't just up and leave you here! The guys would kill me!"_

"They'll understand if they knew what was happening here!" The girl argued. "The guards are making a perimeter so by the time we regroup and try to leave we'll be surrounded meaning neither of us can tell the others the information we found. You need to get away before that happens."

_Are you sure this is wise? _Came the voice of her worried bitbeast.

'_If Ian gets away then at least his blood wouldn't be on my hands. Once he finds the rest of the guys, they'd come back for me...well, I hope they do.'_

_Don't think for a split second that they will leave you here to rot. After everything you all have been through together they wouldn't just leave you to fend for yourself in Biovolt._

_'Then its settled.'_

Once she arrived at the top of the stairs she paused to catch her breath while leaning against the huge steel doors that were feared by everyone who stayed within the confinements of the Balkov Abbey. Listening out for voices behind said doors proved difficult due to the rapid loud beats of her heart as she tried to calm herself. "Ian, I hope you're leaving right now." She hushed, staring back down the corridor that she just ran through. Shouts rang around all around her and were getting louder by the second. It made her uneasy that she was going to have to fight again after that surprise attack that left her injured, placing her beyblade into the launcher and readied it out in front of her body to defend herself in a moments notice.

"_...I don't know." _At least her case was getting through to him.

"If you don't escape then who's going to tell the rest of the guys what's happening here? Besides, we would've needed to come back anyway to finish what we started." A slight pause. "...You can pick me up again along the way." She joked quietly,

"_I can't just leave you with him! Boris will-"_

"I've endured _him_ on more than a few occasions, I can do it again..." That statement was more for herself than anyone else. If she was captured by the man she spoke of she understood what she was in for.

Shakily, she exhaled as she attempted to regain her composure, but the strength and the sound of her heartbeat in her ears betrayed that, also causing the pain in her injured shoulder to burn.

"_...we'll come back for you. Before anything else, we'll find you." _The pain in his voice caused tears to sting at her eyes making it was official, but that realisation made her body slump forward, her hair covering her face as a lone tear trickled down her dirtied and partial bloody cheek.

"You're taking too long. You may need to fight your way out, but go before they strengthened the barrier."

"_But-"_

"Now Ian!" Her shout echoed down the hall, causing an eerie silence to fall around her. She cursed aloud at herself for being so stupid.

"_Keira?"_ The usually confident and cold voice sounded that of a child._ "Good luck..."_

A small, but defeated smile formed. "Thanks bud. Tell Tala and the guys I said sorry for fucking things up here." Ian began to protest, but with that said her hand pulled the earpiece off and threw it to the ground, using her foot to make sure it was completely broken. When it comes to Biovolt, no chances were taken. Everything that could expose the team's location was destroyed when it wasn't needed any further.

The noise of Keira's pursuers caused her to crouch down to ready herself, bringing her beyblade which held her partner, up to her chest. '_You ready Midna?' _

_You know it. _The Fire Wolf simply replied, but backing her statement by causing the blade's bitchip to glow furiously.

In the back of both of their minds they knew this wasn't going to end well. However, they'd make sure they'd wouldn't go down without a fight.

Just then, the first band of guards appeared at the bottom of the stairs, indicating the beginning of the climax. Keira wouldn't give them a chance to attack, launching her beyblade at the ceiling to block them in. As the broken boulders rained down on the men below, the brunette used a lot of her remaining strength to burst through the steel doors, not giving the men another glance as their cries became muffled before ceasing all together.

She only managed a few steps before a shot rang out and almost immediately a searing pain blasted at her already injured shoulder causing her to stumble back in shock, this new agony on top of the burning sensation she currently felt forced her to fall to one knee.

"Good evening Keira. My, my what mess you seem to have made of your home." The girl didn't have to look up to see who it was who spoke, that voice was heard enough to haunt her nightmares, but at the same time it wasn't the one she was expecting. Not one bit.

In fact, until that moment everyone thought this man to be dead.

Glancing at her beyblade that spun menicingly to her left, she held her shoulder in a futile attempt to stop the pain and blood flowing, a shaky groan escaped her her bloodied lips.

It wasn't Boris, it was someone else. To Keira, someone far worse and it caused a massive shock to the system to not only find out he was still alive, but to be the only person too, causing the alarm bells to ring. It was at that exact moment she wished she still had a way of communicating with Ian. Someone in the outside world needed to know that _He _was still alive because it was always dangerous to be the only person to have that type of information.

A new wave of warmth from her bitbeast flooded her body._ I'm with you until the end Keira. Always remember that. _Midna reassured before the dark thoughts started to plague her mind.

Smirking and using the little newfound energy, the girl managed to regain some dignity and stood up straight to stare her black haired nightmare down. "Hello Darius. Wow, age really did a number on you in such a short amount of time, didn't it?"

Darius just grinned as he put the gun used to create more pain back into its holster at his hip. In the mean time, Keira was trying to keep her composure in tack, but after the marathon she just pulled off along with an extremely injured shoulder, a supposed dead man was currently standing before her and not knowing if Ian managed to escape or not, it was becoming quite a difficult task to achieve. Looking like she had been standing next to a tornado didn't help either.

_Something's not right. _Midna growled the warning in her mistress' mind, her physical form snarled at the bladers behind their leader as they readied their own beyblades. _He could've downed you right then._

_'True. Darius always loved to use his guns, but he wants to watch us suffer without getting his hands dirty.' _She replied as calmly as possible. Unfortunately, she knew exactly what was about to happen. '_We have to create as much time for Ian as possible.'_

_Are you ready Keira? _

'_Honestly, no...' _The next part she said out loud, glaring with as much confidence as she could muster up. "But we'll do what we must to take this asshole down."

Trying to take her attackers by surprise, Keira immediately sent her bitbeast in for the kill. What happened next wasn't what she expected at all.

That was her only fatal mistake that night and it cost her dearly.

To her right, three hidden bladers launched before she even noticed their presence, a large explosion sent the brunnete flying when the three bitbeasts collided with her own.

The shockwave of the hit sent her crashing into a wall with a pained cry, her head cracking against the stone cold cobbles and created black dots in her swimming vision. At first Keira's hearing was nothing, but a dull ring. However, as her senses slowly came back to her she wished she had been knocked out altogether. In front of her eyes the girl watched helplessly as her Fire Wolf was restrained by other bitbeasts and glowing wires as she snarled and flailed in vain to get free.

A figure appeared in her regained sight, one that made her flinch and he crouched down with a victorious smirk, mocking Keira of her obvious albeit unfair defeat. It was always Darius' way though, use whatever you have at your disposal in order to win.

That's the one reason he and Boris didn't see eye to eye most of the time. Because Darius thought it would be easier just attacking the world straight away without wasting time at the World Championships while Boris wanted to glorify his plans and show everyone around the globe what they were about to face. With Voltaire's funding and insight, it might have worked because no one would be expecting them .

Thank God and every other deity that the Bladebreakers came along.

A sudden vice grip around her neck shot Keira back into the present, her slumped body effortlessly lifted off the ground and pressed against the cold wall behind her. With no energy left to fight back, Keira could do nothing except breathe which was starting to get quite difficult as the hand holding her up began squeeze. In the back of her mind she heard Midna crying out to her, but the girl was too focused on the man holding her against the wall to hear her voice clearly.

"Well, I must say you have disappointed me Keira. I thought you and little Ian would've put up a much better fight than this." Darius' statement caused Keira's hazel eyes to burst open and her hand was shakily brought up to defend herself in rage, but the man holding her was having none of it. He brutally grabbed the offending hand and smashed it against the wall causing a new wave of pain to shoot through Keira's battered body. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to lose anymore dignity than she already did, but with all of her strength abandoning her, it was in vain. And the girl hated herself for it.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours." Came an eerie purr, causing Keira to flinch in disgust. "Ian managed to get away, but if anyone knows your friends, they'll come back for. After you and the boys left this Abbey, the sentimentality grew, leaving you all predictable and therefore _weak._" The last word was hissed to add the effect. "However, I must digress. We should be celebrating. After all," his eyes glinted with dark intent, "you're back with me."

"No!" Panic settled in Keira's mind giving her a newfound spark of energy which was used to throw a fist into the man's face.

Darius reacted immediately. With a growl filled with rage, he brought the girl towards him before thrusting her back into the stone wall. A sharp yelp escaped her lips causing the black haired man to grin, letting her collapse to the floor limp.

"You know, I can't wait to see the boys again. Because when I do I'm gonna torture them and I'm gonna kill them and you know what my little pet?" He grabbed a fistful of the brunette's hair and brought her face up until she was a mere inch from his own to emphasise his final sentence to her. "I am going to make you watch _every second of it._"

With nothing left to say to his reclaimed toy, Keira's captor brought a heavy fist down onto her temple sending the girl into darkness.

* * *

**LITD: Well people, what do you think? I want anyone who takes their time to review this to be honest with me if I've made mistakes anywhere, but I'm doing this without any help.**

**Tala and co. will be in the next chapter.**

**Update wise, since the only thing I do is work nowadays it should leave me plenty of time to type up chapters, but I am seriously going to try to get this fic done. I have the majority of the plot figured out so its just the case of getting it all written out. I know I've not been good with finishing up fics, but I felt that my writing wasn't great at the time so I wanted to wait until it got better...well, I hope its gotten better :L**

**I can't see this fic being that long chapter-wise so I will try to make up for it by making the chapters longer.**

**Hope you enjoyed this prologue. It feels good to be back.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**LITD: Howdy folks! This took a tad longer than I thought it would, but I got incredibly ill last week so sorry about that! **

**Also kept changing how this chapter would turn out like and I've had an idea where I would draw a scene with a quote highlighting what's happening at that moment.**

**QUESTION: Would you guys want to see that or would I just be wasting my time?**

**Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, nothing else.**

* * *

_6am_.

A very important time for the redheaded male and his two companions who sat in different spots around him and he certainly made that known before this all started twelve hours beforehand that it was important. He let his agitation known as his right index finger tapped furiously against the wood of the table while his other hand held his chin. His icy blue albeit tired eyes glaring holes through the innocent clock that sat on the wall opposite him as it indicated that the time was in fact 6:54am.

6am was the time they were meant to regroup and the fact that the pair missing were at least fifty-four minutes late made the redhead worry for the first time in a long time.

"Tala, would you give the tapping a rest already? You're driving me crazy and its not going to make Ian and Keira turn up any faster." Tala's lilac haired friend huffed, folding his arms in frustration and slumped back into his chair. "Might've just ran into a bit of trouble." He added under his breath.

That extra comment made Tala stand abruptly and stroll towards the window of their cabin as he thought about the indications, his frown of concentration adding a few years to his pale facial features. Usually everyone's bitbeasts were able to communicate with each other when doing the tasks that required them to split into smaller groups. A few hours ago the reports from Midna and Wyborg stopped meaning that they were busy doing the job they were sent to do.

But what had worried the Russians was that it definitely shouldn't have taken this long. Sure, every so often someone or a group would be late, but never without maintaining contact with the others. Both Keira and Ian hadn't reported back in the last 3 hours.

As the ice blue eyes lingered on the snow-covered trees out of the window in a thoughtful gaze, Tala heard one of his teammates rise from their seat, but didn't bother turning to see who it was until he spoke. "Do you think something's gone wrong at their end?" Came Spencer's voice tainted with uncertainty for his missing friends.

Their leader hesitated for a moment, biting his thumb as his glare at the fluttering snowflakes outside intensified. "I don't know." He finally said, a long tired exhale accompanied his reply. "But if they don't turn up soon then we-"

Tala's eyes narrowed as the calmness in the air around them suddenly dropped, causing the trio to hush immediately and ready their hands above their launchers as a precaution. Ever since they left the Abbey the paranoia never stopped and on a few occasions, it saved them.

Silence weighed heavily on them, no one moved incase it hampered their hearing as they listened for anything out of the ordinary. The captain risked a glance at Bryan and Spencer, their hardened eyes scanning the surroundings for the culprit that made the atmosphere feel uneasy.

Initially, nothing happened, but just as they were ready to drop their guard slightly a bright light sparked a split second before a large and very close explosion rocked the wooden house, smashing the window that Tala was originally standing in front of, but had dived away the moment the blast was noticed.

At first the redhead heard nothing by a high-pitched squeal, left slightly dazed on the floor after the shockwave pushed him back when he was trying to evade taking a hit. Slowly and cautiously, he rose to his knees when his senses began to return, muffled shouts getting louder as the seconds went passed. A wet substance trickled down from the left side of his head, but by then he had regained his composure enough to figure out what was happening.

"Tala! Are you alright?!" Spencer called out when he spotted the captain now behind him. The blond ran to Tala as he managed to get up to his feet. "Bryan's already outside. Its Biovolt, they caused that blast."

That comment made Tala's eyes narrow with suspicion. "But why didn't they target the building itself?"

It was at that moment they saw a familiar bitbeast shining through snow covered sky, but not Falborg as Bryan battled outside. It was in fact Wyborg, the snake's presence indicating that Ian was in the area.

Immediately, Tala and Spencer leaped out through the hole that used to be the window, the fresh snow crunching under the new pressure of the pair's feet. Bleeding, tired and _extremely pissed off _the leader of the Demolition Boys gestured for Spencer to stop and indicated to Bryan with a look to listen in to what he had to say. "Locate Ian and Keira and assist them," his piercing glare snapped forward at the band of soldiers that stood in front of them, "leave these peasants to me." he added with an intense amount of venom that left even Bryan a tad scared, the pair hurrying to find their troubled friends.

A strange, angry aura began to settle around the battlefield as Tala readied his beyblade, his inner wolf snarling in rage at these people for harming his teammates.

_'Let's destroy them Wolborg. Time to try out our new move.'_

_It will be done. _The moment the short conversation finished, a wicked smile played on his lips as the snowfall whipped up into a strong blizzard in mere seconds, rendering the enemies blind and anxious. They didn't even realise that the redhead had launched and was on the attack until it was already too late.

"Anyone who knows what Boris and Biovolt are up to, but are still willing to work for them don't deserve to live." His monotone voice echoed in the whiteout around the panicking men. Shouts of surprise turned into dying screams of agony as pillars of ice erupted from the ground beneath them, piercing their bodies in multiple places before they had a chance to dodge, some just lashed out randomly when the anxiety clouded their minds. The final thing every last one of them heard was the roar full of rage from Wolborg, the anger being fed to him in a large quantity from his master.

Thanks to blizzard blinding the foe therefore confusing and immobilizing them, it didn't take long before Tala was able to recall his beyblade leaving behind a bloody massacrer, some of the red substance splattered on his clothes while a noticeable amount dripped from Wolborg in his hand. He couldn't care less as he stormed away. In fact, since it was the first time he used his new attack after perfecting it, he was quite pleased with the results despite its deadly and messy qualities.

He just needs to control it a bit more when the World Championships comes around.

He managed to find Spencer and Bryan as they came running back with Ian, the blond Russian taking him straight back to the cabin in order to get him out of the harsh coldness that nature threw at them as his clothes were covered in tears, exposing his upper body to the elements. They may be used to the weather of Russia, but that doesn't mean they could survive it without the adequate protection.

When they all returned to the cabin, they instantly set to work trying to help their freezing teammate. Spencer set Ian down on the sofa while Bryan and Tala lifted the other one against the now non-existent window in order to stop most of the wind from entering. After adding a few extra things up with the furniture then covering the smaller holes with towels and whatever other fabrics they could find, they accepted the fact that there was going to be a draft until a completely new window was installed.

Still, it was better than having a massive gap in the wall.

Meanwhile, Spencer had taken off Ian's wet, near frozen jacket off and threw it to the side knowing it was useless judging by how damaged it was. The blond grabbed one of the covers from the nearest bedroom not noticing or caring who it belonged to and gently lay it on top of the small, shivering frame. Never before had the tallest member seen him like this. The smallest always joking with the others trying to lighten the mood, even when Kai was around, now he could be compared to a young child trying desperately to regain body heat by curling into a ball.

The trio's blood boiled witnessing Ian like this, his form hiding under the warm of the covers with his eyes clamped shut as the pain from being out in the cold for a lengthy period of time plus the injuries (though thankfully not as many as they thought).

Suddenly the purpled haired male gasped sharply and shot up, his eyes wild with fear and confusion. "No!" He shouted as hands held him back incase he hurt himself further though in his confusion he fought against the restraints thinking he was still running from his pursuers.

"Ian! Calm down! Your pursuers have been taken care of!" Hearing a familiar voice immediately halted him from struggling and his body fell back onto the sofa.

"What the hell happened to you Ian? And where's Keira?" Bryan didn't hesitate to ask knowing the other two wanted to find out where the girl was.

Tala felt his stomach drop instantly as he heard Ian utter through his clattering teeth. "T-t-they have h-her. B-Biovolt have K-Keira!" The shivering and injured mess that was their friend managed to say as he tried his best to remain conscious, but with the exhaustion consuming him quickly it wasn't long before his eyelids closed lulling the youngest into a deep albeit well needed sleep.

This was the first time in quite a long time where Tala felt like his emotions would burst out in an uncontrollable surge of fury. A swift punch shuddered the woodwork of the pillar that held the structure of the cabin. "Dammit!" The redhead snarled, his blood boiled in so much rage that he didn't register any pain in his knuckle. Instead, the energy ebbed out of his body and he exhaled loudly, letting his forehead thud against the pillar he just attack. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Silence greeted his rhetorical question, his teammates just watched their captain as he fought the inner struggle that this situation brought on them all.

"I need time to think." Came barely a whisper, unnatural for the male that spoke it. Before the pair found their voices, Tala stormed towards his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving Bryan and Spencer to their own thoughts.

It was like he was in a trance-like state because before he knew it, Tala had stripped himself of his tainted, bloodstained clothes and a torrent of warm water stringing his cold skin.

The cascade of warmth soothed him, he was grateful for it because it allowed him to wash away the turmoil in his head until he was able to think clearly. His eyes remained closed as the water cleansed his body of the blood of the men he took down not to long ago, the liquid became tinted with a light crimson.

Many ideas came to mind, but none were good enough to escape with Keira, but what if she wasn't alive by the time they found her? If they found her? What would the rest of them do if one of their team was dead?

_You can't think that way Master. _A soft voice entered his mind.

The redhead huffed. _'I know Wolborg, I'm just preparing myself for any outcome.' _He hated that he was thinking this way, but when a situation becomes so grave like this he couldn't afford to think that this was going to go according to whatever plan they come up with and they'd all go home happy.

_Perhaps you're thinking outside of the box too much. You know as well as I do that we need another abled body for this. _

That statement from the wolf, despite its cryptic simplicity, helped the idea he had been waiting for surface, hitting him like a freight train.

A slight grin appeared on Tala's face as his ice blue eyes finally opened. _'Thank you. I needed that.'_

_No problem. Besides, I'm not the only one that's missing the warmth in the atmosphere, am I? _He ignored his bitbeast despite _feeling_ his cheeky smile as Tala scrubbed the rest of the blood and dirt off of his skin.

Quickly throwing on a fresh set of clothes along with a new orange jacket, he pocketed Wolborg and emerged from his bedroom with a newfound determination. They had a mission and they had a close friend to save.

When Tala walked into the living room he noticed that the sofa which was occupied by Ian had been shifted so that it was close to the fireplace as it burned intensely.

Two pairs of eyes watched him almost cautiously as he moved towards his teammates who were seated on a chair at each end of

Spencer looked calm as usual while Bryan sat forward with his elbows leaning on his knees, his head propped up by his clasped hands as he scowled slightly at his returning captain. However, his mood immediately morphed to resemble happiness when he caught the better change in attitude of the redhead.

"Damn, for a moment there I thought we had lost you." Bryan's signature smirk beamed as he spoke.

"I guess that means you have a plan?" Spencer added, his own grin formed when he noticed the difference surrounding his returning friend.

Tala sat heavily in the unoccupied chair, sparing a glance at Ian. A softened smile played on his lips when he saw that the purple haired boy seemed at ease and comfortable, the only movement was each small breath he took as he rested next to the fire. "Yeah, I do. However, it means we'll need some help." He admitted, not that he liked it, but considering the circumstances he'd didn't care.

"Who?"

Their captain paused for a moment. "I need to make a phone call."

* * *

**LITD: Wellllllll, how do ya like them apples? Did any of you guys recognise the deadlier version of Tala's 'new' move? Aaaaaaand who do ya think he's gonna call? ;)**

**Tbh, I found this chapter kinda hard to write because I kept finding that I'd make the boys a bit OOC which I didn't want at first, but remembered that I had to show their emotional development after they left Balkov Abbey. In other words, them being mildly OOC wouldn't be such a bad thing in the end.**

**Please give some feedback! I would like to know if you guys are enjoying the story so far and if you have any ideas/creative criticism then I'd be happy to hear it since I don't have a beta for this. If they are any mistakes/problems that I've missed PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me. I'll get it fixed asap! **

**FINALLY: I hope you all have an epic Christmas/New Year! Eat tons of chocolate and shit! :D**

**Until next time! x**


End file.
